objectpuffboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Time with Shermy and Beth: Class of Horror/Transcript
Evil Eggs Intro Koopatroopawoman: Hmm What's Again, to Horror of Fund Weren't Meeting, No, Four.Exe on Zappies Featurey, Bury Yourself of Grave,The Video to Show Episode, Movies, and Shorts, It's time for Halloween Orager: Welcome to Eternal Algebra Class in Liy in Horror Terr- (video cuts off) Shermy: There is nothing wrong with your television. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. We are now controlling the transmission Yellow Face: Hey Shermy, King of Ooo into ZOMBIES EEEEH EEEEEH I'M TV Shermy: DEAD, IT'S GOING TO MOON Unknown: Whatever Shermy: The Next Dopuling of Horror, King Of Ooo into Zombies You are about to experience the awe and terror which reaches from the deepest inner mind of shermytales halloween special (Evil Eggs Intro) Shermy's Exit of Horror Shermy: What's This Name [In the footprint left by the Prize Cap Guardian is an backpack.] Shermy: Ohhh! [picking it up] Whoa!, Come on Beth [Shermy jumps into Beth's bellybutton, teleporting him farther up the path.] Shermy: Come on, Beth! Come on, come on, come on! [They reach the top of the mountain.] Shermy: I did it. I found him! The Exit of Horror. Ghost Bow: Class our Exit Education Waste in 99 horror Liy: Come on inside. Shermy: Wow! Exit of Horror, you must be rich! BMO (Voice Over): The Big Fight, The More Evils, Shermy and Beth our Bald on Meeting, The Head Fight [Travels Shermy and Beth] Shermy: All This Tonight, Bubblegum Pushes Shermy and Beth Pirncess Bubblegum: nnnnnnnnnn Shermy: Come on Beth Pirncess Bubblegum: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNN [Shermy's Travels] Pirncess Bubblegum: Be Time Begins Now [Time Travel into Shermy and Beth into Exit od Horror] Shermy: Come on Beth Liy: Um Hello, Just Me Weren't There, Huh What's There Liy: Huh Just Me There [SURPRISE at SCREAMING LIY] Shermy: TROC Banana Back, Let's Fight Orager: It's Time for Fight Shermy: I Got it, It's time for HorrorSchool, Nowhere Orager: There's Backadastachyou [Free, Can my a Candy] Orager: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH [Backadastachyou is death] Orager: Okay Okay Okay Okay I Got it, Hmm [Ding] Shermy: Give the Bald Koopatroopawoman: Class of Horror, Wow, It's Time for Exit of Horror Ghost Bow: The Horror in Knife, Orager Fights Evil Eggs, Evil Eggs is Death, No Unknown: To Be Continued Liy's Final Challenge Shermy: IT'S TIME FOR FIGHT [Evil Eggs is Death, Earth in 3 Escapes] Globalous: Ah What Beatuiful Day- (Earth 3 Escapes) Shermy: It's Time for Body Race Pirncess Bubblegum: Keep TROC Objects, It's going to Race [Time Travel into TROC Characters into Body Race] Shermy: The Body Race, GO [TROC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH] Shermy: Let's Go to Fund [Boing] Shermy: Are Music [Splat] Shermy: Invisible [Work Hits BBBIF] Shermy: and Experement, well Olive: I'm so close to Orager, NOOOO Shermy: No It's not i'm a Man KFC Guy: Yes Gotta Win, [Splat] Shermy: BETH, HELP ME Beth: Oh, No More Backadastachyou, It's Time for Final Challenge Shermy: Our the Meeting for Final Challenge, Ohno, at Zombies [King of Ooo into Zombies] MacPig: Make a Win [Zombies Gunshots] Unknown: Later Shermy: The Last Four Final Challenge, it's four.exe Four.EXE: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 Pirncess Bubblegum: Four NOOOOO Four.EXE: IT'S TIME Pirncess Bubblegum: GO [EAC with Four Explodes into RIP] Eggs Transforms into Ice Coin's Crown Shermy: Four and Evil Eggs NOOOOO Rotten Yellow Chick: Cheep Cheep Jenny: It's time to Fun will never end Chick Transforms into Ice Coin Ice Coin: It's Time for Never End, No Eternal Algebra Class is Eliminated Algebra Class puts it back in its place. cry in the key into Future Shermy: Come on Beth, Check it up Do Beth: Very Liy HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Beth: Who that Sword Shermy Shermy: Oh Yeah Unknown: The End Koopatroopaman: is this the end of film Koopatroopawoman: um, yeah it Koopatroopaman: Oh right, Roll Credits, Q the Music Final Credits Shermy: KTWM, it's The Last Night Orager: at Hounted House, Let's go to Bow Ghost Cary Huang as X, Spongy, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Grassy, Bracelety, Ruby, Pin, Match, and Marker Michael Huang as Four, Robot Flower, Woody, Snowball, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Yellow Face, Coiny, Cloudy, Blocky, Book, Flower, Pencil, Pen, Bubble, Fries, Golf Ball, Loser, Puffball, and Leafy Satomi Hinatsu as Black Hole, Basketball, Fanny, Saw, Bottle, Bomby, Balloony, Firey Jr., Rocky, Gaty, and Clock Kenzie Bryant as Taco, Barf Bag, Bell, Ice Cube, Cake, and Needle Sam Lee as Pie, Lollipop, and Stapy Cindy Jiang as Foldy and Pillow Sabrina Barba as Lightning and Liy Katherine Sun as Eggy and Naily Thomas Chick as Tree Graham Taylor as Gelatin Adam Katz as Nickel Color By Technicolor_logo.svg.png 2000px-Dolby-Digital-Logo_svg.png CineToon logo 3.png MPAA_The_Wolf_of_Wall_Street.png IATSE_The_Wolf_of_Wall_Street.png © 2023 Scratch, LLC All rights reserved. YouTube is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America, the United Kingdom, and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Scratch, LLC A Dippy Company Shermy: Walk the Tonight, Feeling Blue Ghost Bow: That's Won, the number 2 [Ding] Spiffy-logo.png Cinar Logo in MPE Style 2.svg